Todo es una ilucion
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Todos tienen secretos, unos pequeños, otros grandes...pero a Humphrey le toco mas que un secreto...una ilucion, una ilucion que le cambio la vida para mal...ahora, el descubrira y rompera esas iluciones y cambiara su destino.


**La Paz sea con ustedes mis Lectores.**

 **Hola camaradas, hermanos y amigos, es bueno volver a encontrarnos, pero en esta ocasión no será en "Humphrey's Creed", en esta ocasión les traigo un One-Shop ligado a una saga y esa saga es:** _ **Antialphas.**_

 **La misma saga a la que está ligada Humphrey's Creed, pero aunque tengan bases similares, recuerden que la Historia es distinta. Pero a pesar de que las historias sean distintas no me voy a olvidar de mis hermanos.**

 **DECLARACION: Alpha and Omega es propiedad de Lionsgate y no mía…lamentablemente.**

 **Muy bien comencemos…**

 _ **TODO ES UNA ILUCION**_

Era noche oscura y fría en la manada occidental, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, brindándole un poco de luz al territorio, junto con las estrellas danzando en el firmamento estelar, sin duda parecía una hermosa noche, pero eso no podía evitar el hecho el hecho de que la oscuridad se adentraba en cualquier lado, don de las sombras pueden actuar clandestinamente.

A lo lejos en un área apartada de la manada, se encontraba un lobo que parecía estar huyendo, de otros cinco lobos mas, pero estos llevaban armaduras plateadas con la letra Alpha en su pecho y espadas pequeñas, el lobo que no tenia armadura tenía un pelaje gris con negro en varias partes y ojos azules que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna, se le podían notar varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, de las cuales salía sangre rápidamente.

El lobo seguía corriendo, pero un risco al frente de él lo detuvo, el risco tenía una profundidad de unos 100 metros con un profundo rio al final, el lobo al ver que no tenía camino alguno, se dio la vuelta, solo para estar cara a cara con sus perseguidores.

-Ríndete, ya no tienes a donde huir…Humphrey-Dijo uno de los lobos con armadura.

-Yo no me rendiré, no después de ver lo que hacen ahí…no después de lo que hicieron, Hucht-Dijo Humphrey mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Que así sea-Dijo otro lobo mientras rodeaban a Humphrey.

-No se confíen muchachos, recuerden de quien se trata-Exclamo Hucht a los demás-Y recuerden que hay que tratar de atraparlo vivo-

Los 5 Alphas rodearon a Humphrey, mientras se ponían en posición de ataque, pero Humphrey de todas maneras se quedo quieto, mirando con su ojo mental la situación para así poder dar una respuesta contundente. Finalmente una de los Alphas lo ataco con sus garras, pero Humphrey fue más rápido y le atrapo la muñeca, le doblo el brazo y ejerció presión para aplicarle una llave, rápidamente le agarro la espada y se la puso en el cuello al Alpha.

-Un paso más y le corto el cuello-Amenazo Humphrey mientras ponía el filo peligrosamente cerca del cuello de su enemigo.

-Tranquilo Humphrey-Se escucho, un lobo de edad avanzada salió del bosque, no llevaba puesta ninguna armadura.

-Winston…-Gruño Humphrey presionando mas el filo de la espada con el cuello del Alpha.

-Calmado…recuerda que tú no eres un asesino…-Fue interrumpido.

-Pero naci para ser uno…Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que hacen, mentir, mentirle a la manada completa con sus palabras, palabras vacías y sin sentido, tratando de controlarlos y mantenerlos donde quieren…solo cuando en realidad lo que están haciendo es acabar con las vidas de otros en otros lugares, vidas de inocentes que no tuvieron nada que ver en esto-Hablo Humphrey con intensidad.

-Pero todo ha sido por un bien, un bien común…-

-¡Solo defienden sus propios bienes!...los de nadie más y tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es así-

-Te han lavado el cerebro muchachito-Se burlo Winston, pero Humphrey empezó a reírse de una manera que muchos considerarían demente-¿De qué te ríes? –

-Ya verás-…

Dicho esto, Humphrey le cortó la garganta al Alpha y le tiro el cuerpo al lobo que estaba frente a él, derribándolo, solo para salir corriendo en dirección a Winston, con espada en pata, dio un salto en una roca y tomar impulso para llegar a su objetivo, pero cuando estaba a punto de incrustarle la espada a su enemigo, fue atravesado por algo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Humphrey rápidamente se reincorporo y miro de lo que se trataba, era una flecha, la cual le había atravesado el pecho.

-Diablos…-Murmuro viendo el estado de su herida, rápidamente se saco la flecha, solo para darse cuenta de que la punta era de oro-Maldita sea…-

-Humphrey…-De la nada salió una loba de pelaje dorado y una armadura del mismo color, llevaba un arco colgando se su pecho, junto con un estuche de flechas y un par de espadas cortas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar, de los cuales empezaron a salir algunas lagrimas.

-Tu…-Murmuro Humphrey con evidente ira en su voz.

-Humphrey por favor, perdóname, es que yo…-Fue interrumpida.

-¡Cállate! –Grito con furia-Tu no me hables maldita Alpha, se lo que hiciste, se que tratabas de hacerme y no te lo perdonare-

-Kate…No hay remedio-Hablo Winston seriamente-Acaba con el-

-Pero padre…-

-¡Sin peros!...no podemos convencerlo y no veo manera de hacerlo, además sabe demasiado, así que no hay otra solución-Explico mirándola a los ojos-Mátalo…-

Sin nada más que decir, Kate tomo su arco, agarro una flecha y con lágrimas en los ojos, se acerco a Humphrey, el cual tenía una mirada de evidente Odio dirigido hacia ella, la sangre salía de su cuerpo rápidamente, aunque él no lo sabía a Kate si le importaba y mucho, no quería matarlo y tenía sus razones, pero que se le podía hacer, en situaciones como estas, es que uno se pone así. Con dificultad, Kate tenso el arco, con la flecha apuntándole justo en el corazón, sus miradas chocaron en ese momento, la tensión se formo a su alrededor, las patas de Kate comenzaron a temblar debido al miedo, pero algo paso…los ojos de Humphrey empezaron a cambiar a unos de color rojo carmesí.

-Lo siento…-Dicho esto, soltó el hilo y la flecha se disparo…

 **··············································································**

Humphrey despertó de golpe…estaba sudando, su respiración era agitada y en su mirada se reflejaba el miedo y la confusión, esta era la tercera "pesadilla" que tenía en la semana, pero esta era peor de todas. Al parecer su repentino despertar llamo la atención de alguien más.

-Humphrey… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto una loba de pelaje dorado que estaba acostada al lado de él.

-¿Ah?...si, Kate, estoy bien-Respondió secamente sin mirarla.

-¿Seguro?, esta es la tercer vez que sucede, si quieres ayuda podemos ir con... –Fue interrumpida.

-No es necesario, solo son…pesadillas, nada mas-Dijo Humphrey sin señal aparente de preocupación, pero en el fondo sabía que si lo estaba.

-Mmmm…ok, pero recuerda que me tienes a mí para ayudarte-Dijo Kate con cariño.

-Siempre…-Dicho esto, la beso en los labios por unos minutos.

-Muy bien, me tengo que ir-…

-Deberes Alpha, lo sé-Dijo Humphrey rodando los ojos.

-Tranquilo, volveré mas tarde y así podremos pasar el resto del día juntos, además…-S e acerco a él y le susurro en el oído con un tono seductor-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-No puedo esperar para averiguarlo-Dijo Humphrey con una sonrisa.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo-Dijo Kate de la misma manera, luego se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir lo miro y dijo-Te amo…-

-Yo también-Dijo sonriendo.

Dicho esto, salió de la cueva en una dirección desconocida, cuando Kate se perdió de la vista, Humphrey suspiro, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, nunca supo que era tan importante para los Alphas, siempre decían que eran deberes, pero tenía muchas dudas acerca de eso, pero no le importaba mucho.

Otra cosa que lo tenía inquieto, eran las pesadillas, sabía que eran sueños nada más…o eso creía él, porque en algunas ocasiones las cosas se sentían muy reales, demasiado para ser solo pesadillas. Era como si…como si hubiera vivido todo eso, ¿Pero cómo?, era cierto que no recordaba muchas cosas sobre su pasado, pero eso se debía a un accidente…o eso le habían dicho, aunque había muchas cosas que no encajaban.

-Veo que sientes dudas muchacho-Una voz resonó en la mente de Humphrey.

-Pero que, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estás? –Pregunto al aire, tratando de localizar al dueño de esa voz, pero sin excito alguno.

-No hay tiempo para eso…-Se volvió a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez con más seriedad en su tono-Tienes muchas dudas y yo tengo las respuestas, pero si las quieres, tendrás que seguirme-

Humphrey miro afuera de la cueva y a lo lejos pudo ver a un lobo encapuchado con una túnica blanca, armado con varias armas de filo, el lobo se dio la vuelta y comienzo a caminar, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque. Humphrey sin perder el tiempo lo siguió, corriendo hacia la posición en donde estaba el lobo, pero cuando entro no vio rastro alguno de él en ninguna parte.

-Por aquí chico, por aquí…-Volvió a resonar esa voz.

Humphrey se dio la vuelta y esta vez se encontró con un lobo encapuchado con una túnica negra con varios detalles y una capa roja en su hombro, también iba armado con algunas armas de filo y otras de fuego, el lobo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, esquivando ágilmente los arboles que se le atravesaban por el medio. Humphrey un poco confundido, decidió seguirlo para saber de qué se trataba todo esto, empezó a correr a una velocidad que ni el mismo sabia que tenia, junto con una agilidad increíble que había salido de repente de la nada, ¿Cómo podía hacer todo eso? ¿Y por qué ahora?, pues él nunca había experimentado semejantes habilidades.

 **··············································································**

Había pasado una hora, Humphrey había estado siguiendo al lobo por todo ese tiempo, pero increíblemente no se sentía cansado, al parecer su resistencia también se mejoro. En todo ese tiempo que lo había seguido, termino en un lugar muy apartado de la manada, atravesando la frontera norte.

Humphrey dejo de correr para orientarse y saber en dónde estaba, pues increíblemente sentía que ya había estado allí y así era. Un olor golpeo su nariz, no uno, sino varios olores que ya sabía de quienes se trataban.

- _"¿Winston?"_ -Siguió olfateando tratando de encontrar otra cosa- _"¿Kate?"_ –

Decidió dejar de seguir al lobo y se comenzó a seguir el rastro de los olores, los cuales lo terminaron guiando a la orilla de un barranco, pero no cualquiera, sino el mismo barranco que presencio en su "sueño" de la noche anterior. De repente Humphrey se tiro al piso mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus patas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Grito al aire mientras trataba de aguantar un dolor increíblemente alto.

A pesar del intenso dolor que emanaba de su cabeza, algo más se filtro, algo importante…un recuerdo.

 **Flash Back…**

Era de noche, en la misma zona donde se encontraba ese acantilado se podía apreciar a los Alphas arrastrando el cuerpo de Humphrey en dirección a la orilla. Kate con lágrimas en los ojos presenciaba como se lo llevaban para poder deshacerse de él.

-Lo siento Kate…pero no pueden haber testigos-Dijo Winston, solo para después darle la señal a los Alphas para que prosigan.

Inmediatamente estos obedecieron y empujaron el cuerpo por la orilla, el cual cayo rápidamente se estrelló con el agua en del rio que había en el fondo.

-Muy bien, limpien esta zona, nadie debe saber lo que paso aquí-…

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

-¿C-como…p-puede ser p-posible? –El dolor seso, pero muchas dudas y preguntas se generaron por el recuerdo anterior-Esto no es posible-

-Claro que lo es-La voz de alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, era el lobo de la túnica blanca-Si quieres saber qué es lo que ah estado pasando, solo ven conmigo-

-Como sé que esto no es un truco-El lobo no respondió, solo siguió caminando en dirección al bosque.

Humphrey al ver que no tenia opción decidió adentrarse también para seguir al lobo misterioso, el cual ya iba bastante adelantado por lo que Humphrey tuvo que adelantar el paso. Después de varios minutos caminando, llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva, pero una cueva diferente ya que esta tenía 2 columnas enormes alrededor de una enorme puerta en la entrada, la cual tenía en el centro: El símbolo de la letra Omega.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunto Humphrey observando la enorme puerta.

-Tu hogar…-De la nada salió otro lobo, el mismo lobo de la túnica negra que lo llevo hacia el barranco hace un rato.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédulo sin dejar de mirar la estructura, pues al decir verdad, sentía que ya había estado aquí hace mucho tiempo.

-El tiene razón, Humphrey, sabemos que hace mucho tiempo has tenido una serie de… "Pesadillas", ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el lobo de la túnica blanca.

-Bueno…si, pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver unas pesadillas con todo esto? –

-Lo que pasa Humphrey, es que no fueron solo sueños, sino visiones…visiones de tu pasado-Respondió el lobo de la túnica negra, haciendo que Humphrey se sorprendiera.

-Un momento, esto es imposible, ¿Cómo pueden ser visiones?-

-Muy simple, te lavaron el cerebro ahí adentro, en la menda-Dijo el lobo de la túnica blanca- Lo que presenciaste en el acantilado hace un momento fue una visión de lo que te paso, trataron de eliminarte al saber sus planes, lo que pasaba fuera de las fronteras…pero de alguna manera sobreviviste a la caída y alguien te encontró con amnesia y decidieron mantenerte controlado bajo el ojo de alguien, de tu compañera…Kate-

Humphrey quedo shock al escuchar las revelaciones de lobo, aunque no quería admitirlo, toda la información encajaba, el siempre se había preguntado porque no podía recordar aquella parte de su vida, sus padres, sus amigos, sus tíos, sus familiares, no recordaba nada de ellos, todo encajaba y eso era abrumador.

-Tu misión es acabar con todos los Alphas que hay en la manada, incluyendo a tu compañera-Dijo el lobo de la túnica negra, haciendo que Humphrey se sobresaltara.

-¡NO!, No voy a hacer eso, no pienso lastimar a Kate- Exclamo el Omega, negándose rotundamente.

-Pero lo harás…Quieras o no lo tendrás que hacer-

Humphrey cerró los ojos, mientras llevaba una de sus patas a la cabeza. Los recuerdos pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos, recuerdos que no le agradaron para nada, recuerdos de cómo fue utilizado para el beneficio de los Alphas, de cómo le ordenaron a Kate mantenerlo vigilado, de cómo ella le disparo la flecha…ahí fie cuando entendió todo, que _Todo es una ilusión,_ que toda su vida fue una ilusión creada para mantenerlo lejos de sus planes, para evitar que el los asesinara. Abrió los ojos, pero estos ya no eran azules…Ahora eran de color Rojo intenso y sus pupilas se habían alargado.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, mis padres, mis amigos, mi familia y la traición de esa…perra-Una furia apodero todo su cuerpo, sin duda quería verlos a todos muertos-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

-Cumplir con tu misión- Dijo el lobo de la túnica Blanca, para luego señalar entrada de la enorme cueva- Ahí adentro encontraras lo que necesites-

Humphrey miro la enorme puerta confundido…

-¿Cómo…?- No pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que los dos lobos habían desaparecido.

De repente, las enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, haciendo que Humphrey se sorprendiera aun mas, sus ojos seguían sin cambiar, la puerta se abrió completamente, dándole paso libre al Omega para entrar. Humphrey observo la inmenso pasillo que había al frente del, el piso era completamente plano y sin rastro alguno de tierra, las paredes tenían forma ovalada y sin salientes, lleno de antorchas, las cuales se encendieron sistemáticamente fila por fila, una ráfaga de viento roso su pelaje dando a entender que no ah habido aire adentro por un buen tiempo.

Sin dudarlo, el Omega se adentro en la "cueva", siguiendo el pasillo, caminando por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente llego a una enorme habitación, repleta de estantes, los cuales estaban llenos de libros, junto con banderines que colgaban de las columnas, las cuales se posicionaban en línea recta alrededor de una alfombra que formaba un camino, un camino que lo llevaba hacia dos estatuas situadas al final del camino y del lugar.

Humphrey se acerco más a las dos estatuas, solo para sorprenderse aun más. Las estatuas eran de los dos lobos encapuchados con los que había hablado hace unos momentos, a pesar de no tener color los conocía perfectamente por la forma de sus túnicas.

El Omega noto que habían placas de oro a los pies de las estatua, se acerco y miro la del lobo con la túnica blanca, la cual decía: William "Antialphas" Ibn La Ahad, 1134-1168, Gran Maestro Asesino en las Cruzadas.

Humphrey miro la otra placa, la del lobo con la túnica negra, la cual decía: Sebastián "Antialphas" Auditore Da Firenze, 1475-1509, Gran Maestro Asesino en el Renacimiento.

Humphrey miro incrédulo ambas placas, pues se supone que ambos lobos murieron hace cientos de años y el hablo con ellos hace unos momentos, ¿Pero cómo?, no sabía la respuesta…y tampoco quería saberla.

De repente, un ruido resonó en todo el lugar, ambas estatuas se arrastraron en lados contrarios, dejando libre un camino que llevaba a unas escaleras cuesta abajo, las antorchas se volvieron a encender sistemáticamente, mostrando que no era un camino tan profundo. Humphrey rápidamente bajo las escaleras, solo para después encontrarse con otra habitación, pero esta era más pequeña y tenía algunas reliquias y armas a su alrededor.

Humphrey camino hasta el final de la habitación y se encontró con un cofre bien detallado con una inscripción que decía: _"Solo este cofre se abrirá ante el siguiente Antialphas, para seguir con el objetivo de sus ante pasados"_. El Omega leyó la inscripción y casi de inmediato la tapa se abrió, revelando una Túnica igual a la de Sebastián con la única diferencia de que esta era de color blanco y no negro como la de William.

Y ahí fue cuando entendió por fin, todo, su entrenamiento oculto, sus enseñanzas, sus habilidades, sus memorias, TODO, el era el descendiente de William y Sebastián, él era el elegido, el próximo Antialphas, el que traería Justicia a este parque y sus alrededores, seguir la misión que sus padres nunca pudieron completar…Traer la Paz a Jasper, para poder finalmente descansar.

 **···················································································**

Humphrey tenía puesta la túnica, excepto la capucha, miro a su izquierda, había una espada con alas que separaban el mango del filo (1), la cual estaba en un sostenedor y en la base de ese sostenedor decía: _"Espada del Gran Maestro Asesino William"_ , sin dudarlo, Humphrey se acerco, tomo la espada y la enfundo en su cinturón. El Omega miro a la derecha, solo para encontrarse con otro sostenedor, pero esto sostenía lo que parecía ser un brazalete viejo con la letra Omega encima (2), en la base decía: _"Brazalete y Hoja Oculta del Gran Maestro Asesino Sebastián"_ , el Omega se acerco y tomo el objeto, se lo puso en la muñeca, lo ajusto y lo acomodo, solo para después accionar la cuchilla y observarla.

-Interesante-Dijo mirando el armar, guardo la cuchilla, se puso la capucha y dijo: - A por ellos…-

 **FIN.**

 **(1): El arma es la Espada de Altaír y una de las mejores armas de toda la saga de Assassin's Creed. Esta espada no solo es la mejor arma, sino que también se ha convertido en un símbolo que representa toda la saga, al aparecer en casi todas las entregas.**

 **(2):** **El Arma es el brazalete de Ezio, el cual utilizo en la segunda entrega de la saga, precedida por Desmond al final del juego.**

 **Los poetas siempre han dicho que:** _ **"No vemos el mundo tal como es, sino que vemos el mundo tal como somos".**_ **Los poetas tienen razón, no logramos captar la realidad tal como es, sino que captamos la realidad tal y como la conocemos, nuestro cerebro genera un molde y ese molde es lo que genera las ilusiones que vemos hoy en día…Ahora yo te invito a romper ese molde, a mirar el universo de otra manera, una manera fuera de esas ilusiones…**

" _ **Todo es una ilusión…Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido"**_

 **Eso es parte de este credo filosófico que fue creado hace cientos de años, esta simple frase que me motivo a crear ese One-Shop.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Adiós y que Dios los bendiga.**


End file.
